skylar NEED TO READ TO UNDERATAND
by mcflybustedsonofdork
Summary: I've created a character, it's taken me a year but I thing it's turned out good, I just need your help...READ PLEASE FOR MORE INFO


**I've created a character that I'm going to put into my stories but I need your help...**

**I'm not going to write about her unless I know that any of yous want to hear it so PLEASE review cause I've spent over a year thinking her** up!

Name:skylar erin tennant

Family:David 41 and kiera 40 tennant(parents)

Russell 26, Ross 23 and Joe 19(brothers)

D.o.b: 18/11/1988

Sings and plays guitar in the band mcfly, going out with drummer harry judd

Appearance(**I know this sounds like a supermodel but that's how I thought her up to look like) long blonde hair, **very pretty, tall, skinny(you'll find out why), big chested.

**now I'm gonna do like a life story so when I write about her your not like wtf;)**

she was born on the 18 November 1988 in order hospital, she grew up with her best friend dougie poynter, she won the first ever series of the x factor, she was raped and abused as a child but he was caught and sentenced to life, dougie went to audition for the band mcfly and she went for support, danny and Tom got her to sing and then behind her back tried to get her in, Skye got into the band and dougie didn't( you need to read the book) two weeks after Skye and Harry got in dougie did, Skye started going with harry up until 2006 when she dumped him for danny, she instantly missed harry as mcflys go-to violinist izzy fancied harry, this caused Skye to self harm and make herself sick, she only ever told tom and dougie and swore them to secrecy but they said that if she did it again they'd tell harry and danny,so she just went over old ones but continued the bulimia, one night she cheated on danny with harry and danny realised it was her fault as much as Harry's wrote the song 'bubblewrap', he got Skye to sing the 'im a little dazed and confused' verse and the chorus, after singing this she realised that it was about her, she didn't want to live anymore cause she thought she was a slut and that mcfly was going to break up because of her, harry and danny went in one car to look for Skye at the house and Tom and dougie looked at the studio, harry and danny found her in the bathroom with puke and blood everywhere, they took her to the hospital but not before she went into a mini hunger coma, the doctor told danny and Harry that they should sit down and that Skye was under 6 stone and should be dead, then he showed them her stomach arms and legs (tom and dougie arrived at this time and saw aswell and both said that they were horrafied that she'd done it even though she'd promised to stop) harry was furious as it was Danny's fault and Tom and dougie didn't tell him and he didn't feel he could trust them, but he only stayed because the doctor showed them words she'd written with the blade such as 'fat' 'sorry' 'perfect' and 'harry' he was horrified, Skye woke up around this time and tried to lighten the mood as always, after a week in rehab she was allowed home, where she had stopped cutting but still hated food, after about a month she became normal again, but danny and Harry still loathed each other, Skye started going out with a boy called aaron, harry was talking to him in the studio and he told him that they were hoping to have sex tonight, harry was really upset and danny asked him what was wrong and Harry told him that he loved Skye and didn't want her to be with Aaron, danny thought that if he couldn't be with Skye he'd rather harry was than have her sleep around so he told Skye how harry felt and she dumped aaron before things got to steamy, she went home and told harry that she didn't sleep with him and that he should thank danny, harry and danny made up and Skye and Harry went out again until 2010 when she was going into big brother harry didn't trust her not to get with any of the boys so they both sort of dumped each other, Skye didn't get with anyone but she did snog and flirt with one contestant, she then won big brother and once she got out she began sleeping around and went out with Nathan Sykes and channing tatum, one day mcfly were reversing and she went and sat behind 'danny' and started telling him how she still liked harry, she got up and went back to where tom harry and dougie were only to find that it was in fact harry that was sitting on the chairs, harry and Skye talked it out and they started going out again, three years have went past and Harry and Skye are still together3

**I really hope you liked it PLEASE READ AND REVIEW or send me a message , tell me what you want me to write about and I'll do it, or give me one of the events I've wrote about and I'll go into more detail, even give me a year and I'll write about it.**

**If you review or anything I'll do the same for you:***


End file.
